


Just Can't Get Enough

by Carmenlire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e12 Malec, this is the darkest timeline kids, week 4: Forbidden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: There’s a pause where neither one says anything. Alec knows what Magnus is waiting for but the words get trapped in his throat until he’s choking on them. God, he hates this part. Every time he has to ask this question, he thinks a piece of his soul dies.Keeping his eyes closed, Alec rasps, “Can you glamour the marks-- make sure she won’t be able to see.”





	Just Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> No one can ever, ever find out.

Staring at his reflection in the mirror, Alec tries to tame his hair. Running a hand through the still sweaty mess, he grimaces a little.

He’d love a shower but there’s no time.

“Something the matter, darling?” Magnus’s voice sounds from the bed where he’s still laying amid wrinkled sheets. Looking over, Alec’s eyes darken at the miles of skin laid out in the most sumptuous feast. No matter that he’d just had Magnus minutes ago-- he’s always desperate for the High Warlock.

Tucking his shirt into his slacks, Alec walks over to the bed, leaning over Magnus, caging him in with covetous hands. Magnus meets him halfway for a kiss that starts scorching and moves straight into filthy in the time it takes their mouths to meet.

When he tries to pull back, Magnus arches into him until he’s sitting up. Breaking apart, they’re both gasping for air and when Magnus’s hands sweep down from where they’d been cupping his face to rest against his throat, a noise is wrenched from Alec as his thumb presses down on what must be a fresh bruise.

_“Fuck_, Magnus.”

Magnus grins and it’s sharp and just a little mean around the corners.

“Oh dear, pretty boy,” he fairly purrs and Alec is helpless to do anything but tilt his head further when Magnus leans in, when he lays his mouth over the mark and bites down viciously. Alec groans, long and low, thinks hazily that this is how people lose their minds but fuck if he doesn’t love it. “It looks like someone got carried away.”

There’s a pause where neither one says anything. Alec knows what Magnus is waiting for but the words get trapped in his throat until he’s choking on them. God, he hates this part. Every time he has to ask this question, he thinks a piece of his soul dies.

Keeping his eyes closed, Alec rasps, “Can you glamour them-- make sure she won’t be able to see.”

Magnus doesn’t say anything but Alec feels the brush of magic against his skin and knows that the marks-- the hickeys, the bruises, the scratches he can feel throbbing down his back-- have been hidden, that they’ll only become visible when Alec is alone so that he can relive this afternoon for the next week until they meet again.

Without warning, Magnus grips his chin in a fierce grip and crashes their lips together. He pulls back a bare minute later, hoarsely muttering, “You’re mine, Alexander. Not hers. Remember that.”

Alec nods unsteadily but he doesn’t say anything else as he steps away from him, turning and leaving Magnus’s bedroom without a backwards look.

A little while later, when he’s cutting through the park that borders the Institute, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wedding ring, sliding it onto his finger.

It feels like a death sentence.

Walking into the Institute, Alec straightens as his mask comes back down, his only thought, _No one can know_.


End file.
